


Just An Idea

by ianlipgallagher (mdobbs1614)



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sad Mickey, Supportive Ian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 09:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8573557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdobbs1614/pseuds/ianlipgallagher
Summary: Mickey decides he might want to make a career change.





	

Mickey had spent the past hour online researching colleges and job programs. He got his GED two years ago with Ian, but he still works a construction job.

After helping Yevgeny with his homework for years, Mickey had an idea.

And that’s why he’s here, spending his day off on the computer, seeing how hard it would be to become a teacher.

When he first had this thought, he shut himself down. He didn’t even finished high school. Why would he think he could become a teacher? But months when by and he couldn’t shake it. And now he’s seeing that it will only take about two years before he could starting teaching. Apparently, you can bypass the whole student teaching part and go straight to getting a job, especially in the struggling school district he lives in.

Mickey is snapped out of his trance by the sound of Ian’s voice greeting Svetlana. Mickey slams the laptop shut and picks up his phone, pretending to play a game.

“Hey babe.” Ian smiles. “What are you up to?"

Mickey smiles back, throwing his phone down on the bed. “Just fucking around.” He replies.

Ian crawls into bed next to him, placing his head in Mickey’s lap and letting out a deep breath.

“Bad day?” Mickey asks.

Ian shakes his head. “Just long. Ready for this project to be over.”

Ian works at a advertising agency downtown. After he got his GED, he went straight to business school. He completed the classes he needed and got a job after a few months. While he is a lower level employee right now and does mostly grunt work, he makes good money and feels important.

Mickey, on the other hand, feels useless. His job is so mindless and numb. He’s ready to pursue something else. He’s just not ready to admit what that something else is.

*

After another month of not being able to shake the idea, Mickey finally cracks. He comes home to find Iggy and Mandy eating lunch at the table and decides to run the thought by them.

He takes a seat, listening to them talk for a while until he gains the courage to speak.

“Hey guys. I had an idea I wanted to talk about.”

“Hit us with it, Mick.” Mandy says.

“So, I was thinking about going to college to be a teacher.” He forces out.

Mandy and Iggy stare at him for a minute, eyebrows furrowed. Iggy is the first to break the silence.

“Ha!” He chuckles. “Good one, Mickey.” He says as he slaps Mickey on the back. Mandy laughs as well.

“Yeah, seriously. What’s your idea?"

“No, seriously. I think I’d be good at it. I’ve always been the smart one.” Mickey argues.

This just prompts the siblings to laugh harder.

“You didn’t even finish high school.” Mandy says between snorts.

“I know, but I got my GED.” Mickey insists.

“Still you’d be a horrible teacher. What are you talking about?” Iggy adds.

Mickey looks down at the table, feeling discouraged. He had thought about this for months. He was sure that it was a good idea.

Mandy is still cackling. “A teacher! Holy shit! That’s so funny.”

Mickey pushes back from the table quietly, leaving Iggy and Mandy to their fucking laugh fest.

*

Ian walks in the house to see Iggy and Mandy cracking up. He smiles at their cheek-splitting grins.

“What’s so funny?” He asks.

“Mickey!” Iggy chokes out between breaths.

“What about him?"

“Wants to be a fucking teacher!” Mandy snorts, before going right back to hysterical laughter.

Ian frowns. Why is that funny? That’s actually a good idea.

“Where is he now?” Ian asks. Iggy points toward their bedroom.

Ian shuffles over to see Mickey with his back the door, scrolling through some page on the computer.

Ian crawls up behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist, only for Mickey to shrug him off.

“Not in the mood, Ian.”

“Not in the mood for a hug?” Ian asks.

Mickey nods. Ian watches as the man closes out a bunch of tabs on the screen.

“What are you doing?”

“Nothing.” Mickey mumbles. “Stupid.”

“Is this about the teacher thing Iggy and Mandy are laughing about?” Ian pushes.

“Don’t wanna talk about it.” Mickey growls.

“Why not?”

“It’s dumb.” Mickey breathes.

“Really?”

Mickey grunts as Ian reclines in the bed.

“Cause I thought it was a good idea.” Ian says, causing Mickey’s head to snap up and slowly turn toward Ian.

Ian continues. “Yeah, you’d be good at it. I mean, you’re really great with Yevgeny and his homework. He’s making great grades! And you know how to get the attention of the tougher kids because you were one of the tougher kids. It makes sense. And plus you-“

Ian is cut off by Mickey pressing his lips to Ian. He makes a noise of surprise, but melts into the kiss quickly. Mickey pulls back slightly, their noses still touching.

“Thank you.” Mickey breathes.

“For what?” Ian grins.

“Believing in me."

**Author's Note:**

> An idea I had late last night. Thoughts?
> 
> Prompt me @ianmickgallagher on tumblr


End file.
